


47. Missing you: Luke Evans rings Alex Skarsgard

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [47]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	47. Missing you: Luke Evans rings Alex Skarsgard

_**Missing you: Luke Evans rings Alex Skarsgard**_  
[backdated to early February, 2012; Luke is in New Zealand, and Alex has returned to Los Angeles]

 

Timezones suck. Of that, Luke's firmly convinced. With nineteen hours between Wellington and L.A., it's virtually impossible to find a time to call Alex that works for both of them. Which would explain why Luke's awake at two in the morning, having set his alarm to get up for this time, just so he can talk to his sir.

Alex is just scooting out of the make-up chair after being 'paled', and when he glances at his phone's display his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Hey," he says, ducking out of the trailer to grab a little privacy. "Please tell me they didn't only just let you off the set."

"No. I got up so I could talk to you," Luke says, but he can hear the noise of people in the background. Shit. "Are you at work? I'm sorry." He rubs a hand over his face. "I thought I'd timed things right."

"No, you're perfect. I'm all set to go but I don't actually have call for, like, twenty-five minutes," Alex tells him, making his way through the lot back to his own trailer. "It is so damn good just to hear your voice," he says, smiling for what's got to be the first time in two days, and flopping down onto his sofa. "I miss you so much."

Luke's chest clenches tight at the words. "I miss you too," he whispers. "How's work going?"

"Um. Fine, I guess." Alex frowns aimlessly around his trailer. "I mean, some people got a lot stupider over the hiatus. It's weird, but they're just so much more fucking frustrating than they used to be." He relaxes back with a sigh, stacking his free hand beneath his head. "And I don't have you to unwind me."

"Yes, you do," Luke says with a smile. "I'm just farther away."

Alex grins at that. "Tell me how you're doing," he invites softly, wanting a few moments simply to soak in the velvety timbre of his lover's voice.

"I'm good. Mostly," Luke says. "This is such a dream job. I keep shaking myself. It's so easy to take it for granted but I know I won't ever work on anything like this again."

"No," Alex agrees. "It's really special. Wait, what do you mean, 'mostly'?" he asks, instantly alert. Ready to battle dragons for Luke, as it were.

"I just mean I miss you," Luke explains quickly. "It was perfect when you were here. I got spoiled," he adds with a smile.

"I got spoiled, too," Alex says softly. "It was a dream being there with you, having you kind of 'come home' to me every night," he murmurs. And Christ, now he's going to get depressed, and he's going to go out on set and have a fucking terrible day... _fuck_.

"We'll have that again," Luke promises. "It won't be too long," trying to stay positive. "In between, we'll just have to get creative."

"Creative?" Alex smiles slightly, and rubs a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, speaking of which, I've got an assignment or two I was thinking about sending you. If you're not too busy with other stuff."

"Your boy's never too busy for his sir," Luke says, shifting to lean against the headboard.

"Good answer." Alex's smile widens. "I love you. When I get hold of you again..."

Luke laughs, unable to keep from squirming. "Yes?"

"Well..." Alex blows out a breath. "It's going to be damn fucking hard to let go of you again, for a start." He smiles faintly, picturing it. "I'll keep you naked, keep you collared. Get my mouth on every fucking inch of you..."

Luke whimpers. "Your tongue..." his hole clenching at the memory of Alex on the deck at Citadel, fucking him wet and open.

Alex moans deep in his throat, his cock starting to swell full. Then he grins wickedly. "Your ass," he says in turn. "I fucking love rimming you. Tasting you, feeling how incredibly hot you are. Feeling you fucking shiver and then melt around me..."

"Please, sir," Luke whispers, shivering at the words. "May your boy touch himself?"

"Only if you promise to think of me while you're doing it," Alex teases. He unzips his - Eric Northman's - leather trousers and slips his hand inside, pulling his cock out to play with.

"How could I not?" Luke whispers, pushing down his pajama bottoms and kicking them free from his feet, his knees drawn up, hand already between his cheeks. "I'm fingering my hole, thinking about your mouth, your cock, how you fill me..."

"Jesus Christ." Alex mutters the words like a prayer. He closes his fist tightly around the base of his cock, then slowly begins to stroke. "Have I had you wank for me yet? While I'm watching?" He doesn't think so. Hell, how could he have? He's always so busy touching Luke. For that, he'd actually have to keep his hands to himself for five whole minutes.

"No, sir." Luke shakes his head, moaning softly as he pushes two fingers into his already-slicked hole. He'd prepped for this call, hoping it might lead here.

"I want to. I want to watch you spread out for me like you are right now," Alex says, picturing how gorgeous Luke must look at this moment in his hotel bed, how fucking wanton. "Your fingers fucking your hungry hole, your muscles closing tight on them because you know it's just not fucking enough, can't be, not now that you're used to my cock filling you, nailing you."

Luke whimpers again, pushing his fingers deeper, a third entwined now with the first two. "Nothing's enough," he whispers. "Now that I've had you, your cock..."

 _Yes_. Alex smears a bead of precome over the head of his cock, then goes back to slow steady strokes. "Tell me what you're doing," he commands softly. "Right now."

"I've got three fingers in my hole and I'm pushing them as deep as I can get them," Luke says with a moan, his cock jerking as his fingers stroke over his prostate.

"Jesus," Alex breathes, Luke's moan getting under his skin in a flash. "Can you take four?" he asks, briefly locking his fingers in a tight hold around the root of his erection, trying to stave off his own pleasure. "I want you sore tomorrow. I want you thinking of me with every step that you take."

"I think so," Luke says, reaching for the tube of lubricant he left out on the nighttable. He slicks his fingers a little more and pushes the original three into himself with a low moan, his cock jerking as he works on stretching himself open for the fourth. "Ohh. Hurts," he whispers, the angle not the best but he's determined.

"It hurts for me," Alex says quietly. "Because I can't be there to remind you that you're mine." He can lose himself in Luke's voice, though, in his boy's gorgeous sounds of response. Pushing his foreskin back, he circles the crown of his cock with a wet fingertip.

"I don't need reminding," Luke whispers, pushing the fourth finger in with a soft cry. "I know I'm yours. Your boy. I never forget it."

"Maybe I just _like_ reminding you," Alex murmurs, a tease in his voice, but his boy's words thrill through him and he flushes with pride. "My perfect boy. My amazing lover." God, he's fallen so unbelievably hard. He never thought he'd feel this way. "Fuck yourself for me. Let me hear you."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, grabbing his hands-free ear piece which he should have done in the first place, his cell tossed on the bed beside him and his fingers pushed deeper. "Oh god, it feels so good. I've got four fingers in and I'm fucking my hole for you." Jamming them in hard, his cock bobbing, dripping with every thrust.

Alex groans under his breath, his hand beginning to fly roughly along the length of his cock. "Fuck, yes," he whispers. "My fucking whore. Mine. For me." He switches his phone to speaker mode and drops his other hand down to harshly tug at his balls. "Now beg for it, _min lilla hora_."

"Please, please let me come for you," Luke begs, fucking himself harder and deeper, his knuckles pushed inside with a sharp cry. "Please sir!" Alex's words spurring him on, peaking his arousal.

That cry -- it fucking turns Alex inside-out. " _Yes_ ," he hisses. "Yes..." he bites down on a loud groan and arches against the sofa, coming hot and trying to keep as much of it as possible on his fingers and not on his costume.

Luke rocks forward, pushing his fingers as deep as he can get them and comes, hard, crying out as his cock sprays wildly over the bedcovers. "Oh god yes, yes," he moans, shoving his fingers into his hole with every aftershock, waves of pleasure crashing over him again and again.

Alex lets himself drown in the sounds of Luke's pleasure, relaxing back onto his couch and just listening, even as his own orgasm lingers over him in a haze. He nearly fucking hits the floor when there's a sudden bang on his trailer door. "Five minutes!" he hears one of the P.A.s yell.

"Shit," he mutters, yanked abruptly and cruelly back into reality. He starts to sit up, then realizes what a fucking mess his hands are, how close he is to smearing come all over his leather trousers. "I've got to go," he says quietly, trying more carefully to get up. "I have to clean up and get on set."

"Okay," Luke whispers, nodding, still stunned. He's managed to get half his hand inside him and he thinks he could almost manage his thumb. Maybe. God. "Okay. Love you," he whispers. "Have a good day."

"Hey," Alex says, running the tap and wetting down a cloth to fix himself up with. "You going to be all right?" In a perfect world, he would never abandon Luke just seconds after making him come.

"Yes." Luke nods. "I've just -- I've never had so much of my hand inside me," he whispers. "I'm so open."

Alex groans and damn near drops to his knees right there, the full impact of Luke's words slamming into him like a tidal wave. "For all you claim that you're the sub in this relationship, you certainly know how to torture your sir."

The fog slowly clearing from his head, Luke blinks hard at that. "Sorry," he says, moaning softly at the gape of his own body as he slides his hand and fingers free. "I wasn't trying to."

Chuckling, Alex shakes his head. Sorry-I-wasn't-trying-to. What a fucking excuse for something so insanely and powerfully sensual. "I'll live," he murmurs, still smiling. "Maybe. Can you sleep now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Luke nods, heart still rabbiting in his chest. "I might take a short bath, see if I can get sleepy again," he says. "Love you, sir."

"I love you too, _älskling_ ," Alex tells him softly, and this time he simply ignores the sharp rap on his door. "Talk to you soon."  



End file.
